One Billionth Of A Millisecond On A Sunday Morning
by Mallikad
Summary: LoVe through the years. Veronica's POV. Oneshot. "It was weird. Everything was weird."


**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N**: Just a small oneshot I needed to get out there while still working hard on CIY, which is my priority right now. xD Basically this is about the evolution of LoVe throughout the series from Veronica's POV. I was just reading a fic, and I started thinking about how important Logan had become to Veronica and how weird it was. I totally love LoVe, but think about it, isn't it weird?

**A/N: Thoughts** are in **bold**.

* * *

It was weird.

Everything was weird.

If you had told her, three to four years ago, give or take a few months, that by her freshman year of college, she and Logan would have a love story that would put most TV couples to shame, her best friends were a basketball jock and a self-confessed computer geek, and that she would be perfectly happy, living with her dad in a crappy two-bedroom-constantly-running-out-of-hot-water appartment, she would have laughed at you.

"Are you on crack?"

That's the phrase she might have used. Not very original, but quite succinct.

Veronica would be Mrs. Kane, Lilly would be Mrs. Echolls, they would be the Fab Four until they grow old. That's what everyone thought during her sophomore year in high school.

Veronica will end up living in a trailer with at least five STDs and an illegitimate love child. She'll probably be a junkie and an alcie too. That's what everyone thought during her junior year in high school.

Veronica will be Mrs. Kane, she and Duncan will often be found with front-row tickets to a Lakers game, cheering on her BFF, Wallace Fennel. That's what everyone thought during her senior year in high school.

It was weird that now, barely three months after high school, she was lying in bed, next to Logan Echolls, watching his face as he breathed. The steady rythm of sleep becoming an increasingly comforting sound as every minute passed.

When you thought about it, and let's leave out everything else and focus on them for once otherwise your head will explode, they really did have a relationship of epic proportions.

Logan had always been one of her best friends, but the way she felt about him then was nothing compared to the way she felt about him now. She could still remember their first kiss. It was quite hard to forget if just an hour before you thought some wacko terrorist was gonna off you with a Sig Sauer.

She can't exactly remember what was the catalyst of her feelings for him, but whatever it was, it was damn strong. It had to be. She still remembered how much she hated him. Something that could erase that feeling and replace it with what they had now had to be liquid courage at the very least.

Their whole 'torrid' love affair and succeeding 'love triangle' with the Kane heir had been the talk of Neptune High for one and a half year. Unfortunately, back then she had let herself be riled.

It was weird. Whenever she thought of her future, back then, she took decisions based on what _she_ wanted. Now her decisions were based on what she _and Logan_ wanted. Basically, Logan was the common denominator in all her equations, questions and answers.

Sometimes it baffled her how much they had been through, and have it end here. At least for now. It was bizarre looking at the timeline of her feelings towards Logan. Friendship, hate, love, dislike, love.

It baffled her how much had changed in just a few years, and how important he was to her now. Not that she minds. It's just weird.

It was weird to think of a future without him.

It was weird to think of a time when she wasn't thinking about him.

It was weird to think that there had been a time when she wasn't constantly wanting, needing, loving him.

**With you, I am home.**

* * *

**Reviews are what feed my cookie monster. I need them.**

**Now.**

**xD**


End file.
